


love slipping through his fingers

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Tyrian has always been a jealous person at heart.OKAY TRIGGER WARNINGS: GORE, BLOOD, EXTREME VIOLENCE, MUTILATION, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. VERY GRAPHIC. BE CAREFUL WHEN READING, PLEASE.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 16





	love slipping through his fingers

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: GORE, BLOOD, EXTREME VIOLENCE, MUTILATION, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. VERY GRAPHIC. BE CAREFUL WHEN READING, PLEASE. 
> 
> i wrote this fic based on a roleplay session between two of my friends, @ArthurBots and @FeraIPoison ! i was reading their roleplay and got caught up in it, and that's how this fic came about. the link to the roleplay session is here! i hope it works
> 
> https://twitter.com/FeraIPoison/status/1257198155709378560?s=20

Tyrian has always been a jealous person at heart.

It overwhelms the senses, clouding his vision, tinting it shades of ravenous reds and vicious violets, as everything else blurs to highlight his prey: every detail as clear as crystal. It sinks teeth into tongue until all he can taste is the copper, metallic taste of thick red sliding down his throat, yearning for something more, something richer: enough to stain his teeth and lips redder than any lipstick. It lingers in the smoke of the air, and it's that candied stench he's too weak to resist, chasing after it but never able to find as it gets stronger, it buzzes at the tips of his fingers, purple aura fizzling and flickering as he hunts and stalks and _oh_ it is **_deafening._** It howls winds of malice in his ears his goddess whispering in his ears, pushing him towards his desires, manipulating his limbs to do her bidding and to destroy and tear (and let fingers and her servants sink wrist deep into flesh and steel and further, further further furtherfuther _furtherfurtherthrough-_ ) and to relish in the clarity of it all when he's done. To feel the slither of blood on his face, snakes leaving red in their wake, slipping down his throat as cackles of glee echo through the air.

And knows this, his goddess does.

Knows every inch of his jealousy like her own body and soul, knows how sickeningly _sweet_ the taste of destruction is.

Knows him.

Understands him, she does.

But whilst he loves destruction, the desire to destroy forever dancing in his eyes, it went both ways. While he destroyed, devastated, he let others return the favour (he begged for it, _constantly,_ for them to return the favour, to be the same as him) let them break down his walls, utterly ruin his heart and make it theirs to own, make it theirs to ravage and shatter and use as they pleased. To snap the strings of his heart to two, to three, to millions of pieces, leaving his heartstrings on the floor for him to watch, and for him to still be utterly, completely theirs. He revelled in and detested the heartbreak, but that's what made it so fun, so exciting. That'll he'll never expect it.

Though, he isn't what he thinks, as he trails the hallways with blood.

_You've been invited to my spider dance..._

He hums gleefully as he skips and dances right into Ironwood's pristine, white office, red footprints in his wake.

_Spider dance..._

And he's simply...

_Spider dance..._

**Ravenous.**

_You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance_

_Got your marionette ~~heart~~ strings in my hands!_

~~~

"Dear, what are you doing here, out of all places?"

Tail digging further into his stomach, hands so desperate to hide even though this would hurt, this would destroy, and it's what he wants so badly to happen to him. But burning yellow gazes into chartreuse green and he remembers, no- he _knows_ that Watts doesn't want to be ripped apart. That agony to him was what it was, to his lovely doctor it was the same devastation that drove past pleasure, the devastation of the disappointment of his divine saviour.

So he refuses to show, he refuses to reveal the still, lifeless heart in his hands. He had James's heart in his hands, but even in Watts's outstretched hand, in his kind words and his stern, but assuring tone that lowered his guard and let him unguarded and vulnerable before him, he sees his own heart. Invisible heart pumping steadily in his hands, fog of the night turning to the blood that dripped to the floor just to disappear. He wasn't afraid of him crushing it underneath the heel of his foot- he was the one that deserved all the pain, he was the one who relished in the suffering and agony, he was the one that cackled and sung with glee as knives and edges broke skin and embedded themselves in flesh and bone.

Not Watts.

Not his precious doctor.

"You know you can trust me."

No... No... No no no _no_...no no no no _no nononononono_ not with this my love becauseallit'lldoisbreakyou _allit'lldoisdrawdeadtinsoldiersonyourheart-_

"Dear, please. If you won't hand it over, could you at least tell me what has you worried that me, of all people, would hate you?"

Tears burn like fire and for once he hates it, he detests it as dread pools in his stomach, settling in shaking hands as his breath scorches like fire, hands coated red as he shows Arthur the very thing that would crush him. I'm sorry I let my jealousy hurt you like this, that it blinded me, he screams silently, tears falling faster and faster as anger and sadness are all-consuming. It's after the high and he withering petal by petal, contaminated by the poison of Ironwood's blood. Oh, Ironwood, so perfect, understanding Ironwood. Caring and loving Ironwood, Brave and loyal Ironwood, it's no wonder you stole his heart from me with your every breath and secret kisses locked away in the shadows of that pristine white palace, how his heart wasn't hurt but _left alone, neglected and left to_ ** _rot_** as the night fades with their love and Tyrian feels the jealousy flare.

He doesn't even feel regret, how could he in that moment?

But he does now, because how could he show off the heart of the soldier he murdered, how could he still look at Tyrian with the flame of love in his eyes, dancing vibrantly behind irises-

"You clearly handled whoever hurt you but you're still hurt, don't leave-"

"I KILLED YOUR STUPID TIN SOLDIER!"

And just like _that,_ the fire in chartreuse green eyes goes out.

His body shakes with sobs as he steps away from his doctor, wanting all the hurt to himself, wishing he'd do something, punch him, shoot him, rip him to pieces and scream and leave him raw and bleeding, but he _doesn't,_ holding the remnants of the crushed heart in his hands and Tyrian _knows_ the heart in his hands isn't Ironwood's, but _Watts's_ very own: mangled, broken, splintered and fragmented into a million pieces as he holds it gingerly in shaking hands, drops of reddened love dripping through his fingers. And he doesn't want to watch, he doesn't deserve the pleasure of pain that makes him scream as Watts's shock wears off to reveal misery underneath the thin veil. But he does, and he hates himself for it.

Tears start to fall and they keep falling no matter how much they try to stop them. He sees the still heart in his hands and he cries and Tyrian's own bleeds his torment, liquified agony flowing through his veins.

And Watts, he wants to vow revenge with every inch of his soul, to place the blame on something, someone, relentless attack it with all the violence that was ravaged upon his lover, but with the blame comes hate and he knew exactly who did this.

And he could never bring himself to hate him.

Even as love slips through his fingers, staining the floor.


End file.
